Is that what you think of me?
by Molto Alesato
Summary: Everybody's true feelings about Netto.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer:...I hate you...Anyway I do not own Rockman...happy?

* * *

Idiot.  
What am I?  
A fool with a one tracked mind?  
Completely oblivious to everything?  
Is all I do.  
Fight,sleep and eat?  
That's all I am.  
Am I not capable of thought?  
Unobservant and foolish.  
That's what I am.  
Nothing more.  
I'm not!  
I have feelings.  
I'm not dense.  
I have a mind.  
I do think.  
I do feel.  
But hey,why listen to the idiot.  
It's not like I can think.

* * *

Yea...I had an urge to write this.  
I'm no poet, so this isn't to good.  
I will most likely update. It's your guess to figure out who will be thinking what. This one is obviously Netto. For now on it's your turn to figure everything out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I once again i own nothing, NOTHING!

* * *

Brother  
Foolish,naive  
You always play, never work.  
Your always late.  
You never listen.  
You never think, just act,  
But I see through those lies.  
You are underestimated.  
You are in pain.  
Your smile.  
I know when it is fake.  
Brother.  
I feel your pain.  
You are not an idiot nor a fool.  
You are my best friend, Brother  
My twin.  
But I know the truth.  
Your lies.  
But...  
I believe in you,  
I love you.  
Little brother.  
I just wish to see your real smile...

Same as last time, I just needed to write this. If there is anything wrong, or errors. Please tell me.

Anyway Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:...I still own nothing!

* * *

An Idiot.  
Is that what I am reduced to working with?  
All he does is yell.  
My partner.  
The idiot.  
Reckless and dangerous.  
Can't think.  
Him.  
That's it.  
The Idiot.  
Yet, you are called my equal.  
My partner.  
My Rival.  
Yet from what my netnavi has said...  
My dare I say friend?  
Yes, I do.  
Has he changed me?  
The reckless idiot.  
Has he changed me?  
My equal.  
My partner.  
My friend.  
The idiot.  
Maybe...there is something more to the idiot than I can see...  
My netnavi was right.  
I have changed.  
For better or worse?  
For my friend the 'Idiot'.

* * *

Yea…I'm running low on inspiration…Yea, I'm also contemplating to start another fanfiction. Here are my ideas. If you have any Ideas or something feel free to say so! Heh, my poems are getting harder. So anyway tell me who you think it is. Who ever gets it first will be mentioned.

Anyway Choices are...

A. Netto gets the Neko virus!

B. Netto, Laika, and Enzan are framed for murder!

C. Netto tells Laika and Enzan about his two darkest secrets.

D. Netto is acting strange today, so It's up to Laika and Enzan to find out!

E. What happens when A certain brown hair Net savor gets sick?

F. When Netto and Rockman's link is found out all hell occurs.

G. What happens when an unkown effect of cross fusion makes it's self known...

H. What! Rockman, Blues and Searchman are in the real world whats happening?!

I. When three net savors try out a new virtual reality game they get more that they bargained for...

J. Some sort of cross over. (Help on your part)

...I have spare time..at least school's good for something..Yea I'll also need help with parings and If I should post my O.C. or not. So tell me in your reviews what to do!


	4. Notice!

I'm so sorry everyone. The new chapter was planned to appear on October 21, but something happened. I usually write all my stories and such in a small blue note book I have. The problem is that either it is missing, or someone stole it. It may be awhile until I upload something since that book was half way filled, I was also half way done with a story I was planning to upload. So this chapter may take a while....I'm really sorry about this! I'm currently looking for it, and If I don;t find it soon I'll just re-rewrite it...I hope. Once again I am very sorry!


	5. Chapter 4

Yes, I live! Good news, I got a new notebook. Bad news, I officially lost my old one. Which had around 20 stories in it. Anyway congratulations GameM! You got the apparently easy guess! I also have a new idea for a contest though you have to read the story.

* * *

Hope

How?

We won.

Set in stone.

You came.

It was ours.

Then you came.

You gave them hope.

We were winning.

There were many of us.

Few of you.

Yet…, you won.

Hope.

Childish dreams.

We fought hard.

You fought harder.

We did everything.

You countered it all.

A child.

Foolish dreams.

We prevailed.

But….

We lost….to you.

Embarrassing much?

In the end we will prevail!

We won't lose to a child.

* * *

There you go. The contest is incredibly easy, though it's a race. How ever names the person who is saying this gets.....their own story! I will do one story on any subject! Fma, Rockman, Harry Potter, you name it! So get going.


End file.
